My Obsession
by Soul-Nommer
Summary: Gil's been having weird dreams, Vincent seems to have the answer. What will Gil have to do to get this aswer? Read to find out! Vincent/Gilbert incest/yaoi don't likedon't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Dark: I guess this would be my OOC for the momment but yes this fanfiction will be dedicated to Vincent Nightray with his Obsession.**

**This** _is_ your _**last**_ **chance** _to_ **make** a _**confession**_  
**_I'll wear you around my neck, you're my obsession_**

_"I did this all for you... all for you Gil." Vincents smiles as he cries a little. _

_"I killed all of these people to make you happy." He continues to cry and soon laughs. _

Gil lets out a silent scream as he wakes up. He looks around his room panting a little.

_**"Damnit Vincent stay out of my fucking dreams."**_ Gil thinks as he soon lays back down on the bed.

Gil has had the same dream for over a week now and it was starting to scare him. He didn't want to say anything to the others because it seemed to be none of their business.

_**"I'll ask him tomorrow." **_Gil thinks as he soon falls back asleep free from the nightmare now.

_The next morning..._

"Hey guys I'll be back later!" Gil calls to the others as he exits the door.

"Hmmm thats strange... where's Gil going?" Oz asked as he heard the door slam shut. He was not given an answer because nobody else knew.

_**With Vincent.**_

"Echo... did you send the message?" Vincent asked his servant Echo. Echo silently nodded her head not looking at Vincent.

Vincent sighed and went over to her. He grabbed her chin so that she would look at him. "Now Echo dear, did you send the message?" He asked again in a sickly sweet voice.

Terrified with what he would do to her Echo immedietly answered, "Y-yes Echo sent the message to Master Gilbert." Vincent smiled and let go of her chin letting her look away from him.

He soon commanded Echo to leave the room knowing his brother would come here soon. Echo complied and left the room seeing Gil coming around the corner he slightly starred at her.

Echo looked at him and bowed her head slightly. "M-Master Vincent is awaiting your arrival Master Gilbert." She told him as she continued to scurried away.

Gil frowned and continued to Vincent's room. Once there he noticed the door ajar. "Vincent!" He called into the room and was soon meet with two different color eyes.

"Gil!" Vincent said smiling at him, wrapping his arms around Gil bringing him into the room. Gil tried to struggle out of Vincent's grasp and soon just groaned in defeat.

Vincent's smile turned into a cruel one as he layed Gil onto the bed. "Gil I'm so happy you decided to visit me!" He said happily, but the smile on his face ruined the happy look.

Gil swallowed a little and shook his head. "Vincent I'm here to find out why you keep appearing in my dreams?" He slightly shouted at Vincent. Vincent calmly looked at Gil and sighed a little.

Vincent suddenly got serious as he sighed "Its because you love your little brother Vincent." He said seriously, but Gil didn't take his words seriously and smacked him.

"What the hell Vincent!" He yelled clearly angry that his little brother was trying to make him come onto him.

Vincent smirked a little as he got back. "Gilllll," He started to whine. "that hurt! Why don't you come over here and kiss it better?" He asked playfully.

Gil looked sick at the thought of even kissing his brother boo-boo's but complied feeling it was the least he could do.

Vincent smirked a little more as Gil leaned up to him, and moved his lips to Vincent's jaw only to have Vincent move last minute. It caused Gil to actually kiss Vincent's lips.

Disgusted he pushed Vincent away from him, but felt his younger brother grip his arms to keep himelf steady as Gil pushed.

* * *

_Gil- ... NL what the fucking hell?_

_NL- Oh shush Gil you know you liked it *smiles eirily*_

_Gil- *blushes hotly and pouts*_

_Vincent- *laughs at how cute Gil looks* Anyway please reveiw to get more lovey-dovey time between me and my precious Gil. *snuggles close to Gil*_

_Gil- Somebody save me!_

_NL- *pops the popcorn and watches* Reveiwers gets thems a plushie of Vincent snuggling Gil close! XD_

_Gil- *twitches* _


	2. Chapter 2

_**NL: Hi hi! NL here. Anyway thank you all that reveiwed! Oh and I made sure to make this chapter a little longer than the other one! Um... anyway will the sexual harassment never end for Gil?**_

**Gil: It better NL or else!**

**NL: Or else what? I can make you get raped n this chapter if I pleased! In fact thats what I think I'll do!**

**Vincent: *licks his lips as he looks at Gil***

**Gil: *shivers and pouts to NL***

**NL: Nope not falling for it like Oz did, Gil.**

**Gil: *growls* NL does not own Pandora Hearts... thank God.**

**NL: Hey! ... its true.**

* * *

**_My_**_ purpose**, **_**my possesion  
_Live and die in my obsession_**

_Recap_

_Vincent smirked a little more as Gil leaned up to him, and moved his lips to Vincent's jaw only to have Vincent move last minute. It caused Gil to actually kiss Vincent's lips._

_Disgusted he pushed Vincent away from him, but felt his younger brother grip his arms to keep himelf steady as Gil pushed._

Breaking away from Gil to catch his breathe Gil took this time to try and break free again. "Let me go you fucking bastard!" He yelled as he continued to break free.

Vincent chuckled, "Now now Gil is that anyway to talk to your _younger_ brother?" He said purring a little when he said younger. Gil blushed a little at the purr, and only made him struggle harder to make sure that Vincent didn't see it.

No matter how much Gil fought Vincent he just couldn't break free. "_Get off!"_ He screamed loudly. Pushing as hard as he could, only to have it push Vincent just a tiny bit before he pressed back all the way back onto Gil.

Vincent crushed his lips against Gil's again in a way to make him shut up. Moving both of Gil's hands to above his head he grabbed them with one hand and let the other run over his brother's figure.

"My Gil you have such a fine body." Vincent complimented his hand pushed Gil's shirt up. Teasingly he let his hands flick one of the pink buds making Gil arch his back a little.

Vincent giggled a little as he brought his mouth down Gil's neck occasionally nipping and licking until he reached Gil's shirt. Vincent quickly grew tired of the shirt and straddled Gil even harder as he relesed both GIl's hands to remove his shirt and coat.

Gil could feel Vincent's growing erection on his, and let out a strangled moan. Vincent took great pleasure in this as he kissed Gil one last time before letting his mouth travel down his neck and softly bit into his neck this time making Gil gasp.

"Are you _liking_ this GIlbert?" Vincent asked slyly with his eyes filled with lust. Gil gritted his teeth at this question and turned his head blushing.

"Nah Nah... Gil your so cute when you blush." Vncent said as he moved his mouth more along the skin down his chest to Gil's already harden nipples.

"My GIlbert already this excited?" He asked as he took a nipple into his mouth his tongue rolling over it a little causing a moan to come from Gil.

"S-stop it Vin... Vincent!" He said in between gasps and pants. Vincent smirked more as he continued, and let his other hand flick the other nipple.

"Do-Don't... stop! I-it-it... ahhhnnn... feels go-good... re-real-really go-good!" Gil said through gasping and moaning as he felt Vincent actually use his teeth on his nipple before swtiching.

Vincent after a few momments moved his mouth downward again and nipped and licked at various points. He stopped at Gil's navel and licked around it, and suddenly let his tongue slightly go into it.

Gil gasped again and started to shake his head. "N-no! ...Vi-Vin... Vincent! Lo-low... lower." He said his golden eyes covered in a haze of lust.

Vincent complied and moved his head lower to Gil's pants, and used his teeth to unzip his pants. Gil gasped a little, and struggled more not wanting Vincent to see him hard.

Vincent ignored Gil's struggles and pulled his pants off the rest of the way. Vincent then began to rub Gil just a little to see how hard he was. Feeling that GIl was pretty hard Vincent giggled.

"Look who's a naughty boy." Vincent said before tugging Gil's boxers down too.

"S-stop this Vincent." Gil tried to make him stop, but his own lust was getting the better of him. Vincent once again ignored him as he took Gil's head into his mouth making Gil give a loud moan.

Vincent smirked while working his mouth against GIl's member. Licking at it with his tongue whenever he could. Gil being new to this soon climaxed into Vincent's mouth back arched and everything.

Vincent smiled as he drank all that he could. Gil glared at him as Vincent lifted himself up from the position he was in and placed a small kiss on Gil's lips.

"Now you have to satsify me." He purred as Gil looked at him in horror.

* * *

_Gil and Vincent- NL your deffinatly going to hell for this one._

_NL- Pffft I was destined to go there the momment I started to read M fanfics_

_Gil- O.o_

_Vincent- Wow who would've thought NL actually had the... boobs to actually read M fics?_

_Gil- *raises his hand*_

_NL- Well Vincent seeing as how I am a girl I think I got enough boobs_

_Gil- *twitches* Can we stop talking about boobs?_

_NL- Awwww is it because you perfer dicks Gil?_

_Vincent- Anyway get a plushie of this pervy author today! _

_NL- No hell to the fucking no! Get a plushie of Gil blushing as Vincent seduces him!_

_Vincent- Reviewers get to pick which one they want *smirks evily*_


	3. BIG ANNOUCEMENT NOT A CHAPTER!

**Alright I'll only say this once.**

**I will be taking a break from My Obsession.**

**I apoligize to all readers, but rright now I just have not figured a plot or anything to add on.**

**Right now I am working on a longer than usual(for me anyway) Soroxas fanfiction.**

**And to KrissyKun-**

**Thank you so much, reviews mean alot to me, and I know how you feel about incest -giggles a little- and Snow we is all friends here we can show fangirly/Fanboyness-ness XD**

**-Makes heart with hnds back-**

**Also to all my readers please do review. Us authors Lurve reviews we eat them up like Soul- Nomming.**

**Oh and I will maybe do a Q&A just for the fun of it, so give me questions and I might answer them! : D **


End file.
